


Sincerest Regards to Mia

by Kerotan



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerotan/pseuds/Kerotan
Summary: Major spoilers for season 3 finale ofHumans.





	Sincerest Regards to Mia

**Author's Note:**

> A very small drabble about Mia's death in the final ten minutes of episode 8.
> 
> Edit to add: This is intended to be a jab at how Mia was treated like a pariah despite only showing kindness and humanity to others, and now the same people who happily watched her being beaten to death are pretending she was some sort of symbol of virtue whose purpose was to "die for their sins." I used overly flowery language to emphasise the insincerity behind the worldwide grief over the death of someone they despised as the title includes "Sincerest Regards," which there are none.
> 
> It was brought to my attention that there was another incredibly horrible way it came across, so I thought it was best to specify the tone behind it. Thanks!

Otherworldly beauty wondrously illuminated by unworthy flickering tea-lights scattered, in regrettable absence of a tree-borne crucifix. Here lies Mia; the motherly and magnetic Madonna, forever enshrined in death, a sacrificial martyr for the price of meager absolution. Voice so sublimely saccharine, the songbirds themselves envied her even long after her passing. Her final resting place untouched, deterring those who might choose to sully a desolate grave without remorse or reverence.

What mockery of self-proclaimed humanity, to strike down such a pacifist who so kindly kneeled to their loathsome level. Blood spilled upon the mercilessly unyielding ground; inky and cerulean, artificial by design, yet undeniably mortal in wake of the cruel, vicious actions leading to her demise. Tender lips parted with infinite reiterations of her sincerest wishes for peace. Her once-ebony eyes left translucent, unseeing the sins of the world she untimely departed. Her parting gesture of benevolence and devotion, offering help and compassion to those proven undeserving of it:

An open hand, steadfast and warm, in the midst of cold brutality.


End file.
